True Sin
by residentreaper
Summary: It has been five years since Eric Northman and his two progenies; Pam and Willa had launched their New Blood business. The population of vampires had been reduced due to the Hep-V epidemic. A new drug has hit the market, called Devil's Crown, run by a mysterious woman named Morrigan, and Eric doesn't know whether to work with, kill or kiss her. DEDICATED TO: ChippedCup007
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

It has been five years since Eric Northman and his two progenies; Pam and Willa had launched their New Blood business. The population of vampires had been reduced due to the Hep-V epidemic. Business had been going well until a new drug hit the market, called Devil's Crown, which has been monopolizing business for its effects on all species and reducing blood thirst. The owner is just a clever mortal woman, named Morrigan and Eric doesn't know whether to work with, kill or kiss her.

* * *

 **Welcome to Sin City...**

* * *

Eric Northman sat still in the limousine with an open folder glancing over the boring and nearly useless intel about the unknown owner of Devil's Crown. He glanced over at Pam, and Willa, whom sat across from him reading gossip magazines. "Is this the only intel we have?" He asked, Pam. They had left Bon Temp and Fangtasia to find the seller and either convince them to work with New Blood or eliminate them in Las Vegas. Everyone Eric and Pam had sent either came up empty or disappeared, which had become considerably troublesome for them.

It has already been over twenty-two hours since they had touched down in McCarran International Airport and they were currently heading to their hotel.

"Afraid so and our analysis team can't seem to figure out what the hell is in Devil's Crown. I've talk to a few people, whom believe that a vampire is running the show somewhere in here, but no one knows seems to know who it is." Pam replied in her usual prissy manner.

"We need more, dig some more." Eric replied as he contemplated their move. This drug was stealing serious business. The drug itself satisfies vampires enough that they don't need drink New Blood.

"Devil's Crown…sounds so cool. I heard it really gives you a crazy euphoric high, it's suppose to make you 'feel like a king' or whatever. Can I try it?" Willa said excited as she looked up at Eric for answer. She was still very much childish and new vampire.

"No." Eric replied automatically.

"Aw, why not? Plenty of vamps I know have tried it which means it has to be safe!" Willa whined.

Eric glanced Pam to explain, who quickly rolled her eyes, "It's your turn to explain shit to her, not me. Vamp-sitting makes me wrinkly and pissed."

"Pam." Eric said in monotone, in no mood as he closed the folder, he held.

"Gosh, why do you guys always do that? I am not a baby." Willa frowned with a pout.

"No shit." Pam said icy tone, but one look from Eric, forced her hand. "Ugh, did you forget what happened with Hep-V? We don't know anything about this drug, other than its sucking our cash flow business. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Uh, fine. When are going to get to hotel already, I'm hungry? The last guy barely filled me up." Willa asked crossing her arms.

"Something I actually agree with her on." Pam added with a raise eyebrow.

"We're almost there." Eric told them, and sure enough, the car came to a stop at Mandarin Oriental.

The night sky was black, but the city was lit up with neon lights, and filled with all kinds of temptation. It had certainly been a long time since Eric had been in Vegas. Of course, the city has really changed much. They all quickly got out of the limousine and headed towards the hotel.

"Remind me what the plan is?" Pam asked as they in a flash entered the hotel. They new nothing about the drug or who was running it. The only thing they were certain of is that it whoever is behind it was dangerous enough to be a threat to their business.

"Find the owner and have a little chat with him." Eric said looking at her.

"Can't we just find him, take the formula, and kill him?" Pam replied, wanting the problem to be solved.

"That can happen later, if he proves uncooperative." Eric said with a smile.

* * *

 **So this is my first writing a fanfiction, hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or the Sookie Stakehouse Series.**

 **It's short, but it will get into a bit more detailed as we go along.**

 **Please Comment, Follow, and Fav! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let The Sin Begin…**

* * *

It had already been three days, since Eric, Pam, and Willa had arrived in Las Vegas. The threesome had turned over the city searching for the owner of Devil's Crown with no such luck. All the trails died with the buyers and users of the drug, who were too hooked to give them any reliable information. The sellers constantly move locations randomly, staying in multiple places for a night only, before disappearing. No one knew when the sale was happening or where the drug was being manufactured.

Eric was seated on a leather black couch with his teeth sunken deep into the neck of a lovely blonde, drinking as much as he needed. Blonde little fangbanger was more than willing to give and moaned annoyingly loud as he drank from her. Eric quickly pushed her away, upon hearing someone enter. It was Pam.

"We have a problem." Pam said with a vicious look on her face. One he often appreciated. She raised her eyebrows at him as she glanced at the fangbanging blonde that laid on his lap. "Really? Another blonde." She commented as she tapped her beautiful pumps, impatiently.

Eric knew exactly what she meant by the blonde comment but glad Pam refrained from mentioning Sookie Stackhouse's name.

"What is the problem, Pam?" Eric said as he removed the banger off his lap and shooed her away.

"Willa is the problem. She ran off somewhere wearing my favorite pink pumps." Pam exclaimed. "We, also, haven't gotten a single new lead. How long are we going to stay in this god-awful city? The lights irritating."

"I'll buy you a new pair." Eric replied with a sly blood covered smile before quickly frowning at the mention of their failures. "As long as it takes, Pam. You've seen what the drug can do. Anyone can be affected and addicted to it. That's a lot of money and power." He added as he stood up, adjusting his jacket.

"Well, I guess I should've mentioned that Willa took some of Devil's Crown we had gathered before she left." Pam said cautiously.

Eric let out a low growl as he looked at Pam. "And you have no idea where she went?" He said sharply.

"No. But I sent someone to fetch her. She couldn't have gotten far," Pam replied putting her well-manicured hand on her hip.

A firm knock on the door interrupted Eric before he could response to Pam.

"Come in." Pam spoke, without breaking eye contact with Eric.

In a flash, a vampire appeared before them in formal attire. He wasn't someone either Eric or Pam recognized, so both were on their guard.

"Hello, Mr. Northman and Ms. Swynford de Beaufort. My name is Gregory. I am here to formerly invite to Absolem." A tall gentleman spoke.

"Absolem? Never heard of it. " Pam questioned, looking at Eric.

"That doesn't matter. Who sent you, Gregory?" Eric asked at he observed the vampire.

"My maker and the owner of the Devil's Crown, to whom you have been searching for. That is all, I can say for now. The invitation is for tonight at 2 am, should you and both your progenies accept. I will, also, be escorting you there. " Gregory informed.

Pam and Eric in complete unison turned to look at each other. All of their searching comes up empty and suddenly they are given a chance to meet the owner.

"I don't like it, Eric. This could be a trap." Pam said eyeing the vampire. He was younger than her, and she knew she could easily take him.

"I, assure you, no harm will come to you or yours. I am required to inform you, however, that this invitation becomes expirational in an hour. I will wait for you below in the lounge, should you choose to accept." Gregory told them with a smile, before vanishing in a blur.

"Like I said, I don't like it." Pam reiterated with a frown.

"It's our best and only lead at the moment." Eric said as he weighed the option. A lot good go wrong, especially since they will be going in blind.

After much deliberation, Eric and Pam accepted the invitation.

* * *

 **So this is my first writing a fanfiction, hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or the Sookie Stakehouse Series.**

 **Please Comment, Follow, and Fav! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind Every Sin**

* * *

"Have I told you how much I fucking hate this plan?" Pam said bitter look upon her face. Her arms remained firmly crossed against her chest throughout their whole car ride here. She eyed Gregory, their supposed escort who had walked ahead of them. She didn't like this one bit and was very vocal about it.

"Yes. You have and you could've remained at the hotel, like I suggested. Willa will likely be returning now." Eric replied in a cold manner as he stepped out of the vehicle to assess where they were. It was a cemetery. Perhaps Eric arrogance and curiosity was getting the better of him, and Pam was right. Though Pam being right wouldn't be a first, Eric knew he was the strongest and oldest vampire left undead.

Pam gave him a pissed look as she raised her chin as she followed behind him out of the car. As if she would leave him a lone to walk into what might be a trap. One day, her loyalty will get her killed. Even if she was willing to go through hell and back for Eric, it still sucked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Pam spat as she stared at the cemetery they were at.

"I know. I thought it was funny too." Gregory quickly said with a smile, and he returned back to them. His smiled disappeared as swiftly as it came when he saw how un-amused they were. "Right, this way please." He told them.

They passed through several tombstones before they arrived at an old marble crypt. Two security cameras were attached on each side of the entrance to the crypt. Gregory led them inside, passed posted guards. It took them nearly five minutes to get through several passageways before they stood in a small ballroom like hall with a large metal door at the end of it.

"Alright, now before you can enter the club, you will have to remove all weapons, cellphones, and any form of silver you may have on you into the bucket." Gregory told them as two security guards stood in front of them with two empty buckets.

Eric and Pam gave each other a look before they removed their phones into the bucket.

"And the gun please." Gregory said with a light smile at Pam, who responded with an angry look as she complied. She didn't really need the gun anyway.

"Thank you. Please, put these masks on until we reach the our private room." Gregory said as he handing them, two decorative half-masks. One red and the other black.

"Are these really necessary?" Eric asked as he put on the black mask on. All these measures that have been taken seem extreme. It explained why it was so hard to find anything.

"I'm afraid so." Gregory said as he led them in. The club was filled with various people. Humans, Vampires, Shifters, and even wolves, every single one of them were wearing mask, drinking, and dancing. "As you can see, here in Absolem, we value anonymity, as do all of our clients. Most of who are senators, celebrities, and such." Gregory explained as he led them into an empty private room.

Eric and Pam took a moment to observe the room, before three people entered. There were two male vampires in both suits, and with them a human woman. She appeared the odd one out of the three wearing blue jeans, black tank, and leather jacket. While the two vampires moved force, the human remained at a far distance against the wall with a certain disinterested look.

"You are dismissed Greg." The one male that stood in the center, ordered. Eric immediately took notice of him, believing him to be Gregory's maker.

"Thank you." Gregory replied before leaving.

"Hello, Mr. Northman and Ms. Swynford de Beaufort, and welcome. My name is Michael Caunter and –, " Michael began to say but was quickly cut off. The other vampire remained silent, likely muscle since he kept watched Eric and Pam for any unwanted movements while occasionally glancing at the only human in the room.

"How about we just cut to the chase? All of the theatrics have made be famished." Eric said as he took off the stupid mask. Pam quickly took off hers as well. Michael was barely a decade old, not that he should be underestimated considering his security team

"We have plenty of fangbangers if you wish to drink, now. In the meanwhile, why don't you explain why you've been searching for us?" Michael asked as he looked at Eric. Michael was never really good at formalities, even when he was human.

"We simply want to do some business." Eric replied with a light shoulder shrug. Eric was starting to notice there was something off here but wasn't quiet sure what it was.

"Is that all? Because we've got a couple of your lovely little lackeys and they didn't seem to interested in doing business." Michael said as he raised his eyebrow, glancing at the female standing against the wall. He was quiet a handsome man with a certain all American boy-scout look.

"How about you answer why we are here first?" Pam interjected, ready to fight if necessary.

The human woman suddenly walked over to Eric. She was a reasonably tall, with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eye. She had a small smile on her face, as she looked at Eric. "Since you are famished, how about we get a drink downstairs?" She asked to him without bothering to wait for a response before leaving the room.

Eric raised his eyebrow at her before following after her. There was something in her eyes and smile, which interested him. Add to the fact, how the other two vampire seemed to look at her direction.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it. Please Comment, Follow, and Fav! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or the Sookie Stakehouse Series.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Sinister Encounters**

* * *

The lights in the club were non-existence with the exception of the flashing purple and blue colors. This wasn't a problem for any vampire of course, especially Eric who could see everything clearly as he followed the mysterious human through a crowd of sweaty people in masks as they danced and clung on to each other.

"The place is a bit of an acquired taste, probably a bit different from your Fangtasia, Mr. Northman. Although, your youngest progeny, Willa, I believe, seems to be enjoying herself." The woman said glancing back at Eric as she gestured towards a dancing girl in a red mask with Gregory as they walked.

Eric frowned as he realized it was indeed Willa. He glanced at Pam, who was by the stairs with Michael, to see if she had been listening in. Pam immediately nodded and watched Willa, ready to head over to her if necessary.

"Call me Eric. And yes. She is easily excitable. I didn't get your name, earlier…." Eric said, as they arrived at the bar. Next to the bar was a small closed off feeding lounge filled with at least six vampires and four human fangbangers.

"It's Morrigan." She replied in a calm demeanor as she leaned against the bar and looked at him. She was a pretty woman even with the long vertical scar that ran a couple of inches to side her lips to her neck on the right side of her face. She had another scar, much smaller, on the same side above her eyebrow. Eric was curious as to how she received them.

"She really is quiet adorable," Morrigan said as she looked at Willa and Gregory, practically grinding on each other. "And seems to have taken a liking to Gregory."

"Among other things. I didn't know she would be joining us here." Eric said as he realized while Pam and him, have been busy searching; these people seemed to have been watching them closely which angered Eric greatly.

"Oh, I sent someone to make sure she was invited. She had arrived earlier than you and Ms. Swynford, and was rather excited by everything. " Morrigan said as she pulled out a cigarette from her jacket pocket, and quickly lit one.

"How kind of you." Eric replied as he realized, this human wasn't just anybody and likely running the show with Michael. Why else would Michael willing allow her to interrupt them? How such a human could, interested him. It also upped her value to him, although he wouldn't mind screwing her, first before he killed her.

"Anyway, what would you like to drink, Eric?" Morrigan asked as she inhaled her cigarette and blew a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Depends on what you're offering." Eric said as he noticed a bartender watching them. Morrigan nodded at Asian bartender.

"Well, we have a variety of options, sir, which all include Devil's Crown. Just pick from any of the pictures here and we'll bring them into a room for you." The bartender said in a perky voice as she pointed at a book.

"Thank you, Jenny." Morrigan said.

"Is there anything not offered on the menu?" Eric asked closing the distance between Morrigan and him. He wasn't certain what role Morrigan had, but it appeared important enough that he could use her. After all, she was just a human and a pretty one.

"Nothing, you're allowed to have." Morrigan replied blowing another puff of smoke as she dismissed the bartender.

"Oh really? Can't I have a taste of you?" Eric said with a smile as he looked into her eyes attempting to glamour her.

"No, you can't. " Morrigan replied with a smile as she was unaffected by the glamour due to the specialized contact lenses she wore. "I'm a little insulted and a tad disappointed, that you think you could easily glamour me, Eric." She said shaking her head lightly as she exhaled smoke that blew into Eric's face.

"Who are you?" Eric said in annoyance by her words as he frowned at her, no longer in good humor. What truly annoyed him, however, was the fact that she was disappointed in him. As if a mere human knew anything of his power.

"No one. What's with the frown, Eric? I preferred your cute smile." Morrigan said with complacent smile on her face.

Eric snarled at her as his fangs descended and in flash, he was in front of her. "You should be careful to whom you are talking to" Eric warned.

"Did I hurt your feelings? And here I thought we were getting along." Morrigan said in a slight triumphant tone. There was something in her eyes that was eerily familiar to him.

In a flash, Eric quickly pinned her against a wall with one hand grabbing her throat, his fangs exposed at her. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." Eric said with a placid smile.

Morrigan simply stared blankly at him before chuckling. Eric soon realized what he saw in her eyes. It was the look of death.

"Go ahead. Kill me."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please feel free to Comment, Follow, and Fav!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or the Sookie Stakehouse Series.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Deadly Sin**

* * *

"You want to die?" Eric questioned as he stared down at her, she seemed as calm as ever. Heart didn't even skip a beat.

"Not particularly. But that doesn't really matter, does it? You were already planning on killing us, stealing the formula and our business. Weren't you? I don't see why else, Eric Northman, the oldest vampire around would leave his comfy little town and business, to find someone. It was a smart plan, I would've done the same so I am not really surprised by this situation." Morrigan said, Eric still held her by the throat firmly, but began loosening it a bit to hear her talk.

Eric moved closer, leaving no amount of distances between them. "And yet, you openly invite me here…why?" He asked her,

"Does it matter?" Morrigan replied with a shrug.

"Just kill the bitch and be done with it, Eric." Pam called out before grunting as she pushed onto her knees and subdued.

Eric's head turning around to find Pam and Willa being held down with guns pointed at them. "So much for not harming us…Release them or she dies." He warned them. He couldn't see where Michael was, so he looked back at Morrigan.

"Don't worry. They won't be harmed, and neither will you. The guns are filled with sedatives. After all, I did promise that you and yours wouldn't be harmed. I would hate to die and not keep my word." Morrigan said to him, still completely calm to Eric. "Of course, I can't be sure what Michael will do after you kill me. He isn't one to let things slide, very uptight guy. Plus, you will be kill the only person who knows the formula to Devil's Crown so that will suck for business." Morrigan casually informed him as if her life wasn't the one hanging in the balance.

Eric stared at her, realizing that a human may have just bested him. He had underestimated her, something that will not happen again. Reclining his fangs as Eric released her from his hold. "Perhaps we can come to a better resolution." Eric said.

"Yes, we can. Aren't you just full of surprises, Eric." Morrigan said with a smile before waving the guards that had Pam and Willa off.

"The same can be said for you, Morrigan." Eric replied softly to himself, looked at Pam and Willa with relief.

"Apologizes for how you were treated. It will hopefully never happen again." Morrigan told them.

"Fuck you." Pam cursed with an angry look on her face as she dusted herself off.

"I don't really understand what's going on." Willa commented, looking between Eric, Pam, and the woman that stood in front of her. She was confused and felt like she was on fire everywhere because of the Devil's Crown she took. It was so amazing, and made her feel electric.

"Of course you don't." Eric said as he looked at her.

Michael came in a quick blur to Morrigan, with an angry look on his face. He stared at Eric, before returning to look at Morrigan. He didn't say anything to her but the look of concern could be seen on his face. Morrigan only flashed him a smile and raised her eyebrow before pulling out a cigarette to smoke. They obviously didn't want to talk in front of everyone.

Eric couldn't help but look them, curious as to what they relationship was. Morrigan had definitely peaked his interest, which hasn't happened since Sookie. Pam was irritated. It was a close call. Not as close as many other times, they have had, but it certainly will be memorable.

"Lets take this party to a private room, and get down to business, shall we?" Morrigan said as she looked at Eric before walking head to the room. Morrigan couldn't deny that she was certainly attracted to Eric. He was very interesting.

"Lets get this fucking over with already." Pam said looking at Eric.

"Yes. Why don't you and Willa, head home? While I handle this." Eric asked.

"No." Pam said defiantly, not willing to leave Eric when he was in danger.

"I'm not asking you."

"Fuck. Fine." Pam said in submission. She grabbed Willa's arm, "Come on." She growled.

"But I want to stay and dance…" Willa whined, glancing at the sexy Gregory and waving as Pam was dragging her.

Once Eric watched them leave out the door, he headed into the private room. Morrigan was leaning against the desk, still smoking, while Michael sat behind it.

"You know cigarette's are bad for you." Eric commented as he took the empty seat near her.

"I've been telling her that for fifteen years, but if you can break through to her, I will gladly buy you a drink." Michael said as he leaned back in his chair, still angry with him but more so with Morrigan for letting it happen. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't provoke it. "Than, again you did try to kill her."

"We'll aren't you both funny considering I have outlived both of your human lives." Morrigan said as she took another drag.

Michael and Eric looked at each other, unable to argue that point even if they were undead. But both of them still remained untrustworthy of each other.

"I suppose we should get down to it. If we can combine forces, Morrigan and I, providing Devil's Crown, and you with your New Blood business as well as Hep-V cure, we stand to gain millions. We will also snuff out all other businesses." Michael said.

"That is true. But currently, your little drug has made people less inclined for New Blood, which doesn't bode well with me. " Eric stated glancing between Morrigan and Michael.

"That can be easily resolved, we've already created two versions of Devil's Crown. A potent on that reduces blood thirst for vampires, and a less potent version with a new ingredient that will increase hunger, which Val has named Devil's Juice." Morrigan said watched Eric.

"Remind me, why we allow Val to name everything?" Michael asked, disliking the name.

"Doesn't matter. The point is Crown will be sold to the high paying crowd, remaining exclusive, and Juice to the rest. " Morrigan said. "And since we will be helping you with your business, we want access to your distribution of New Blood, so selling Devil's Juice can go mainstream but under the radar. Four percent of our profits will go to you as compensation."

"You want me to risk my business by hauling your illegal drugs with my New Blood?" Eric said with a raised eyebrow.

"Rewards far out way the risks. But yes, that is our offer. You can take time to deliberate it with your partner and we can schedule another meeting with each others lawyers." Michael said as he stood up.

"Great. Contact this number, when you're ready." Morrigan said handing Eric, a small business card with only a phone number written on it. "It was a pleasure meeting you." She added with a smile.

* * *

 **Thank You for Reading and Hope you Enjoyed!**

 **Please Comment, Fav, and Follow**

 **for the Next Updated Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or Sookie Stakehouse Series. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dealing in Sin**

* * *

It had taken two days before Eric and Pam decided to call a meeting to negotiate the business proposition brought to them. This time, Eric chose his hotel room as the location. Eric and Pam were more than a little pissed by what had happened at Absolem but they decide to let it slide, at least for now. The meeting would have earlier, if they hadn't had the obligation of meeting with Felipe de Castro, the King of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas. His royal highness had extended their time in Las Vegas by inviting them to his Gala event.

Even though, the vampire Authority had been destroyed, the Vampire Monarch was very much alive. Now, every king and queen of an area runs it by his or her own set of rules that are to be obeyed. Eric had already unhappy submitted to Felipe's rule, though he was growing very wary of him.

Nothing is the same anymore. Every vampire wants more territory and control. Eric had his little piece, to which he was content with but if this Monarch Wars continue to escalate, he may be forced to do something about it.

"Do you know if Gregory will be coming to this meeting?" Willa asked naively to Eric. She really liked Gregory, he was funny, kind, and not to mention hot. She wished she had gotten his number before she was dragged out of the club.

"Don't know, don't care." Eric replied, he was still disappointed that number given to him wasn't Morrigan's person number. He was very much attracted to her and wanted to make her, his. If only for a little while.

"Brought our lawyer." Pam said as she waltzed into the room with a frightened human man in a suit. She quickly took a seat next to Eric.

"na-nice to see you a-again…Mr. Northman." The man said his heart racing with fear.

"Good. Have a seat. This shouldn't be long."

Only moments later did Michael, Morrigan, Gregory, and a copper headed teen vamp, who was far older than Michael though his appearance suggested him having turned when he was fourteen or fifteen. Then there was a beautiful Hispanic woman with long ebony hair that went below her waist, who didn't smell human at all.

Willa practically jumped when she saw Gregory and immediately went to him. The two quickly ran out of the room together.

While Eric scanned Morrigan, who wore leather pants and a long sleeve black blouse that he could see her through, along with a tattoo that fell along her clavicle and seem to extend to the back of her left shoulder with her hair pinned up. She certainly had a lovely body.

"Hello." Morrigan said with a smile as she walked over to one of the two empty seats opposite to Eric and Pam. Michael gave a nod of acknowledgement to them before sitting beside Morrigan.

"You're late." Eric said, looking at both of them.

"By five minutes." Morrigan replied.

"Still means you're late." Eric retorted.

"Do you want an apology from me?"

"Among other things."

"Can we just move this along, you two. " Michael said interrupting whatever horrible form flirtation was happening in front of him.

"I, second that." Pam added, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, which one of them is your lawyer?" Eric asked, looking between the boy vamp wearing khakis and a heavy metal t-shirt, and the woman, wearing a purple dress.

"I am. My name is Val. It is such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Northman. I've heard many things about you." Val, the teenaged vampire spoke as he stepped forward taking a seat by the lawyer as he pulled up his laptop to type everything out.

"Good things I hope. And who are you, Miss?" Eric said as he looked at the woman. From her scent, he believed she was a shifter, what kind, however, was something that he couldn't tell.

"She is mine." Michael said possessively.

"It's okay, hon. I'm Amelia. " Amelia said with a blank face, not even wiling to offer a smile.

Pam noticed the rings on Amelia and Michael's fingers. "You married a shifter? Well, that's got to be a first." Pam commented with an eyebrow as she looked at Michael and then Amelia. Pam glanced at her shoes; they were lovely black pair that she could appreciate.

"They are engaged and if the introduction are done, I would like us to start the negotiation process. So what would you like, changed?" Morrigan said to defuse whatever situation would likely brew. She put a cigarette between her lips and looked at Eric, "Do you mind?" She asked him.

"I do mind. Pam." Eric said with a smile of victory as he looked at Pam to begin.

Morrigan did not smile back but instead put away the cigarette with much frustration. Doing business was always stressful for her and cigarettes were her only solace.

"We want twenty percent of the profits since we are doing the heavy lifting and taking the risk. We also want some of your Devil's Crown product as well to sell within at Fangtasia instead of only the Devil's Juice." Pam said very bluntly.

"Twenty percent? You're out of your mind. Ten percent." Michael replied.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. If we are to take the risk of hauling the drugs, we want a better percentage of compensation." Eric said.

"We have our ways of ensuring that you won't have any problems hauling the drugs. We simply need your legitimate business as the cover. So ten percent is the offer." Michael said, staring at Eric.

"Your ways don't mean shit. It's still a big risk. " Pam said.

"You can have fifteen percent, which is a little over a million, more than enough of compensation." Morrigan said.

Eric and Pam looked at each other, both satisfied enough.

"Deal. And how about getting some of your Devil's Crown product? " Eric asked.

"We'll allow it but you'll only be getting a pint per month which should be enough for you to sell. But we want access to your Hep-V cure." Morrigan said glancing at Michael.

"That's fine, I suppose."

"Then it is settled. Val and your lawyer will look through the agreement, and we can sign, then be on our merrier way. " Michael said walking over to Amelia.

"Great, I'm going to get a drink while we wait." Pam said as she headed to the minibar to pour herself something.

"How long will it take you, Val?" Morrigan asked as she stood up, glancing at her phone.

"Ten minutes because of the human." Val answered as he looked at the human.

"Fine. Do you have another room where I take a call privately?" Morrigan asked Eric.

"Yes, I'll be happy to show you." Eric said with a smile. He wanted to get Morrigan alone and all to himself, where he can claim her as his with the news of Michael's engagement.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading and hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please Comment, Fav, and Follow** **for the Next Updated Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: ****I don't own True Blood or Sookie Stakehouse Series.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Claiming Sin**

* * *

Morrigan entered the bedroom, scanning it for a brief moment before turning around to see Eric, waiting behind her. She raised her eyebrow at him, "Do you have something to say to me? Or are you going to try and kill me again?" She asked as she could see him studying her. He fixated on her scars and her eagle and snake tattoo that covered her shoulder blade.

"Don't tell me you're going to hold that against me? And hear, I thought we were moving on." Eric said as he took a step closer to her. Eric curious about her scars, but refrained from asking.

"All is forgiven, Mr. Northman. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call." Morrigan said gesturing to her phone.

"I prefer it if you only called me Eric. And I'm not quiet done yet." Eric said as he, in a flash, he stood before her. She wasn't surprised by his movement, and barely blinked at him. "I would like to get know you more intimately, Morrigan."

"Why?"

"Because I find you interesting."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. You will also be mine, of course." Eric added as he stared into her deep blue eyes.

"And what is in it for me?" Morrigan asked, a question that seemed to surprise Eric.

"Great sex and you will be under my protection."

Morrigan chuckled as she shook her head at him. "Your protection doesn't mean anything to me. Two days ago, you didn't even know I existed; you couldn't even get a single name from anyone about Michael or me. It wasn't until I chose to meet you and do business that we are even here, today. So you see, I can protect myself quiet well, Eric."

"Yes, that is true. Why did you choose to meet me?" Eric asked.

"Because I find you interesting." She said repeating his words back to him.

"Then it is settled, you are mine." Eric affirmed with a smile.

"I'm not yours and although, I do dislike this vampire possession crap, I am currently Michael's. "

"He already has the shifter."

"Yes, he also has me. "

"Well, I'm sure I can persuade him to give you to me then. One vamp to another."

"You're welcome to try."

"You will be mine, Morrigan." Eric said as his fangs descended just a few inches from her face. He could take her, right now, she wouldn't be able to do a thing but the challenge to win her was too great a chance.

"Eric, I have a private phone call to make, if you are finished with your games, could you give me the room." Morrigan said with a straight face.

"For now." Eric said before vamping out of the room.

* * *

"Alright everybody, please sign on the dotted line." Val said cheerfully as he put together two copies of the same legal form on the table.

Morrigan had just come out of Eric's room after finishing her call, when she heard Val already speaking. She walked over to where Pam, Eric, and Michael were, ready to sign.

"Ah, um, we need another witness before y'all sign." The human lawyer asked nervously.

"Where is Willa?" Eric asked looking at Pam, impatiently.

"Last I saw her, she was screwing Gregory." Pam answered.

"Michael, call him in." Morrigan asked in a very cold tone. Her mood has changed, though she tried to conceal it, Eric noticed something was wrong. He also noticed how Michael reacted to her, seeing it too.

"Gregory." Michael summoned.

In a quick second, Gregory stood before them, shirtless with only his pants on him and a shameless grin on his face.

"You may want to zip up your pants there, Greg." Val said as he laughed.

"Or not. It's your choice." Pam said as she checked Gregory out. Eric smiled at her.

Morrigan quickly signed the paper once Gregory was in the room, and then everyone else signed it after.

"Good to go, Boss." Val said to Morrigan after he scanned the document for one final check.

"Can I leave then?" Gregory asked looking at Michael. Michael gave him a quick nod; he was gone, likely returning to Willa.

"Well, this has been fun." Michael said as he extended his hand to Eric. "I suppose I'll see you both soon, then." He added after shaking Pam's hand as well then heading over to only glanced at Eric, before quietly leaving.

Once their guest left, Eric looked at Pam. "Did you get any information from them?" He asked her. He knew Pam would try to ask questions of their guest. Willa came into the room, her clothes were tattered up a bit and she had a happy smile on her face.

"Well look, who decides to join us. I got nothing. The happy couple wouldn't leave each other's side, it was sickening to see them all lovely dove. Val, on the other hand, was pretty chatty but Michael seemed to shut him up anytime I asked anything he wasn't suppose to say. I do have the shifters first and last name, I'll have someone dig into her past. " Pam said. "What about you?"

"Nothing. They seem to be in the business of keeping quiet it seems. " Eric said bitterly.

"Is that so? Because I certainly got information." Willa said triumphant that she could get something that Pam and Eric couldn't.

"Was this before or after you spread your legs?" Pam asked.

"Hey! At least I got information." Willa spat.

"Enough, Willa tell us what you got." Eric said.

"Gregory told me that Michael, was in the military. Michael and Gregory's older brother served in the military together before Gregory's brother died in combat or something. Anyway, Michael owned him a debt, so he saved and turned Gregory who was dying from a heart disease." Willa said.

"If he served in the military, his record will be on file. Good work, Willa." Eric said.

"I'll go call in some favors." Pam said rolling her eyes even though she was proud of Willa.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading and hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please Comment, Fav, and Follow** **for the Next Updated Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: ****I don't own True Blood or Sookie Stakehouse Series.**


End file.
